A Simple Tale...
by Minako Winner
Summary: In the time of Kings, Queens, Knights, Mages and Fairies, a war is started between two powerful Lands, with the King dieing, the best of the land are called on, A Mage, An Archer, A Scholar, 3 Knights, the Prince, Princess, and tag alongs..Simple...Right?
1. Prologue I- The Mage

A Simple Tale...  
Prologue I-The Mage  
  
The fire stirred gently as if calling out to the woman in the room who sat mending a skirt. Looking up to the uneasy flames she mumbled, "Alright, alright you have my attention, calm down now." Standing up she tossed the skirt on one of the two beds in the one room house, and walked to the stone hearth. Kneeling down she clasped her hands together as if praying.  
  
"Flame of night,   
Flame of day,   
Grant me a wish,  
And I shall surely repay,  
If you would,   
show me clear and true,  
Who or what,   
Comes near you."  
  
A moment after she said the few words, the fire flared to show a wavering image of a man who was slowly leading a tall horse off of the road and into knee deep snow, towards her small home.   
  
"A knight?" she mumbled raising an eyebrow as the fire flared back down. "Now what in Venus' good name is a knight of the king doing way out here, and in this weather!" Standing up she walked to the door. Pulling a dark blue hooded cloak off a peg, she swung it around her shoulders and then quickly replaced her soft leather shoes with thicker, sturdier, knee high boots she used when she went out in weather like this or when traveling.  
  
Slipping out the front door she shivered, ignoring the cold she made her way towards the man trying to get through the blizzard. When she was a few paces away she called out to him, "Good day!"  
  
The knight looked up quickly leaving his face open to the forceful wind. Walking towards the woman he smiled a bit, "Aye, good day to you too, but blasted weather." He put his leather covered hand on the sand colored stallion he guided. "Mi'Lady, if you would be so kind to show me the way to where I could stable Desertwind here?"  
  
Nodding the young woman waved her hand and turned towards a barn that was a only a few steps from the house. Pushing the wooden door open she stepped into the warm and well lit barn. Tapping the toes of her boots on the floor to make the icy snow fall off.   
  
Turning towards the knight she saw he was already brushing the wet snow off his horse, and only after the beast was warm and had fresh hay did he start to remove the snow off himself.  
  
Pulling his cloak back the woman finally got her first look at the King's man. His light blonde hair and blue eyes did not suit his attire of leather and metal, and of course the long sword fasten to his belt. "Thank you, now could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course, but Mi'Lord, if I may be so bold to ask, your name?" She looked down, having to yet remove her hood, wanting to know who this knight was that she was dealing with.  
  
"Oh, excuse me for not saying sooner." He bowed, metal parts of his outfit clacking together, "I am Sir Quatre Winner of the lands in the east." He smiled gently as he rose. "And if you would be so kind as to point me to the great lady mage, Minako Aino, I would be quite grateful."  
  
A small smile played it's way on to the woman's lips, moving a hand out of the cloak she pushed her hood back, allowing her blonde hair to tumble down. "Welcome Sir Winner, you happen to be looking at the mage you seek."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that is the first part...I WILL post more today...and this is the FIRST prologue, there will be a few, I want to get them out today or tomorrow, then we start the chapters! And I'll tell you now ALL the Senshi will be in this one, and the ONLY set couples I have now are   
  
Usagi/Hiiro  
And  
Minako/Quatre  
  
Okay, and if you have any Questions email me at minakowinner04@hotmail.com kay! 


	2. Prologue II- The Archer

A Simple Tale...  
Prologue II- The Archer  
  
Running. Fast, strong legs carried her weaving in and out of the dense trees. Left, right, right again. She flinched as a thorn pulled at her skin, drawing blood, but she ran still. Running into a clearing she stopped and whistled, a gray mare with white spots came running in at her mistress' call.  
  
"Morning Star, here!" Running towards the horse she jumped, grabbing it's neck and swinging a leg over to ride bareback. Leaning forward she directed the mare to the small forest path.   
  
"Hold it!" Out of nowhere it seemed a large black mare pulled in front of her, a tall knight in the saddle.  
  
Grabbing Morning Star's neck as not to fall off as the mount reared "MORNING STAR DOWN!" her voice called, laced with fear. The mare as if feeling the woman's fear calm down quickly and allowed her mistress to slide off.  
  
"Bloody hell." She muttered realizing her own blood from her arm was dripping down and onto her leather pants.  
  
"Now," the tall knight said dismounting. "Will you come since I've caught you, at your camp even." He said waving a hand towards the small tent and stone circle used to hold a fire.  
  
Looking at the knight's knees from her spot on the ground she gripped her bleeding arm, "And if I refuse."  
  
"Jail. This is an order from the Princess herself." Kneeling down he reached for her arm, she jerked away violently.   
  
"Don't touch me." She said as if he was poison, "I hate nobles, even nobles from another land. You're all the same." She looked down as he paid her words no mind and jerked her arm to look at it anyways.  
  
"Do you do things like this often?" He said ripping a strip of cloth from his tunic, before wrapping it tightly around her arm, then pulling out a clean handkerchief, he wiped her arm clean of blood.  
  
"There." He said softly, and pulled her to her feet. "Now, saddle up Lady Hino, it'll be a long ride north. And a cold one, I hope you have warmer clothes then that, maybe ones that don't show your stomach?" He said as she looked down to her sleeveless leather shirt that laced up the front of her chest and ended before her stomach, and her leather pants, and the cloth wrap she wore loosely around her waist.  
  
She glared at the tall man, her face flushed a bit. "Of course I do. And what I wear doesn't matter to you, I live alone, and I dress as I please!" She snapped at him. "Got it Barton!"  
  
He nodded, "Now Lady Archer, I suggest you go pack your gear and supplies," He looked up into the sky, "We leave at midday." Trowa said and turned to go to his horse.  
  
Rei's eyes widen. 'Noon! That gives me less then an hour!' she thought as she hurried to pack her small camp up.  
  
Trowa smiled to himself as he brushed his black stallion, 'So Lady Hino is as stubborn as they say.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay here is Prologue number two! Now to go work on the third one! Again email with any questions! minakowinner04@hotmail.com 


	3. Prologue III-The Scholar

A Simple Tale...  
Prologue III-The Scholar  
  
Midnight. The darkness of the room was pushed away from one single area of the cluttered room. Sighing the lone woman leaned back in her chair and turned a page in her book, then leaned forward again to jot down something down in a leather bound book that was empty of words but her own.  
  
Pushing her hair out of her face she blinked her eyes tightly, then rubbed them with a hand.  
  
'Maybe I should go to bed.' Part of her mind spoke, but was interrupted by a loud banging on the front door of the small city house.   
  
Standing she quickly maneuvered her way around the stacks of books and papers that were thrown around the room.   
  
"I'm coming!" She called sweetly even through if anyone else's door had been knocked upon at this hour, the owner would have called the guard.  
  
Unlatching the locks on her door she carefully looked out it at first to see a large shadow of a man standing in the cold winter weather.  
  
"Hello..." she called delicately, almost hoping the big man would not hear her.  
  
"Finally." The man snapped and pushed his way into the house and past the small owner. "It took you long enough to come to the door now go light this room up-" He stopped mid-sentence and she knew why, he had tripped over something, chances are it was a pile of books.  
  
Gasping she raced around the room lighting all the candles and lanterns, not even touching her cherished books.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked rushing over to him and kneeling, helping him to his feet.  
  
The dark haired man looked up as he stood on his feet again and his eyes promptly widened. "By the gods! You DO have blue hair!"  
  
The small woman blushed and ran a hand over her hair that was cut short unlike most women of the day. "Yes...yes I do." She stuttered out.  
  
He looked her over quickly his black eyes even darker with thought. "Then you are Ami Mizuno?"   
  
She nodded not looking at him.  
  
"Then pack your things, I'm here to take you to the palace, and by the way, my name is Wufei Chang."  
  
She thoughts stopped for a moment, "You're here to what?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, about two more of these prologues I think...*sigh* again need anything, Email me at minakowinner04@hotmail.com 


	4. Prologue IV- The Reason and the Royals

A Simple Tale...  
Prologue IV- The Reason and the Royals   
  
Click, click, click. The woman's soft footsteps rang in the large and empty hall. Finally giving in to the inner battle she fought, she slipped into her beloved's office to talk to him about what had been on her mind all day.  
  
"Hiiro?" She called softly as she walked towards the desk he had covered with maps, books and papers.  
  
Looking up the young prince nodded to betrothed, his dark blue eyes watching her every movement, from her blonde hair that was down and swinging gently to her light blue, worried eyes. "Yes Serenity?"   
  
Serenity stopped in front of him folding her hands together in front of her gown she sighed and told him what was on her mind. "Hiiro, why are they not back yet?"   
  
Hiiro sighed. She had asked him this same question for the last five days. "My Usagi." He said standing and walking to her, wrapping his arms around her to help set her at ease. Her mind was heavy these days, her father, the King was dieing, and dieing slowly and painfully.  
  
"They'll be back soon, Quatre has to go far, as does Trowa, and Wufei has to find this scholar. They be back soon, Very soon, and then we will leave as soon as we can. I swear we will find whose murdering your father, and they will be put to the death. We already know what is killing the King, it's a spell, a powerful one. There are only two people we know of who can cast a spell like this one, The Mage, Minako Aino is one, we know she is sworn to you and your father. And the other...the other is a witch by the name of Dorothy, she must be the one."  
  
Serenity, nicknamed Usagi by Hiiro, looked up at him her eyes watering, "So then why is Sir Winner getting this Mage."  
  
Hiiro patted her head, "Because we have no clue on how to stop the spell and if the even is a way to stop it, and she may the only one who can kill this Dorothy."   
  
Serenity nodded and started to pull away from Hiiro, "So that means, You, Sir Winner, Sir Barton, Sir Chang, Minako Aino, the Archer, and the Scholar are all going?" She asked him.  
  
Hiiro nodded, "Yes, we can't have to many people gone, to just go find this witch, and the army must stay where they are, so that the battles don't start up again."  
  
Serenity smiled and walked towards the door, but she stopped just before opening the door, "And Hiiro,"  
  
He looked up once more.  
  
"I'm coming with too, no buts, it is my father." She said and quickly slipped back out the door. Leaving her wide eyed love staring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay only ONE more Prologue!...YAY! BECAUSE! Then the fun starts!!! Please review and tell me what you think.....and the last prologue should be out tonight, after school! Anyways any questions or comments the email is minakowinner04@hotmail.com kay! And YES MAKOTO WILL BE IN THIS.....only later on...I PROMISE!! As will Duo and Hotaru, and other characters...I'm Not leaving ANYONE OUT! No one!....oh and I DON'T know if Rei and Trowa will be together...maybe...BUT I'M NOT SURE!!  
  
Also here's a quick list of the characters and what they are so far,  
  
Knights : Quatre, Trowa, Wufei  
Mage: Minako  
Archer: Rei  
Scholar: Ami  
Princess: Usagi/Serenity (this is the same person Usagi is what Hiiro calls her!  
Prince: Hiiro  
Witch: Dorothy  
  
Oh and Tensei-san......DON'T CALL ME MINAKO-SAMA! *beats you once with THE Orange Flashlight * Got it! 


	5. Prologue V-The Other Creatures

A Simple Tale...  
Prologue V- The Other Creatures  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
AN NOTES-PLEASE READ-before I start this one, I'm telling you now, I will be messing with the gods, and goddess, so that it will fit the story, Okay, don't kill me if it gets confusing, at the end there will be a list of the names, and who the are got it? Of and the whole idea of Lady could be confusing too...but I'll try the best I can, and if you don't understand it, email me...and I'll tell ya! -Minako Winner(the baka writing this) (ha so there Tensei-san)  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaning forward on the white cloud the goddess of love watched her devoted follower talk to one of Mars' men. Glaring she knew the knight would be Minako's own down fall. Sighing she stood to head back to the mountain she and all the other gods and goddess called home.  
  
"Venus, you can't leave now, the fun is just starting." A deep male voice called behind her, from where she just sat.  
  
Turning to look back Venus sighed, "Hello Mars, what fun? I only see a wonderful woman who serves me well, about to be directed away from me, by a man of yours." Venus said touching her short purple hair that was in small curls upon her head.  
  
Mars snickered as he took two swift steps towards her, and pulled Venus against his chest, that was covered in the cold armor. "You'll lead her away from him won't you." He said as she played with his long white hair.  
  
"Of course. She doesn't wish to love." Venus said gently.  
  
"Hey! Love birds! Get up to the mountain now! Fate calls!" Looking up quickly the god and goddess pulled away to see a tiny smirking fairy. "I could tell you know, Wouldn't it be grand! The goddess of love and the god of war in love! Awwww!" The small female creature smiled and made a sighing sound and acted like she fainted.  
  
"Une, go bug some one else!" Mars snapped reaching for the sword that was at his waist.  
  
"Oh please Mars, you can't hurt me and you know it. Now, Fate calls!" The small fairy shook her braided head and flew off back towards the tall mountain in west.  
  
Sighing the two immortals turned towards their home and disappeared with the wind.  
  
--------*-------  
  
Sitting in the gold chair, Fate waited. Her dark green tinted hair wound on her head, with a gold circlet adorning her forehead, and her white toga spread around her.  
  
"Fate, you called?" Before Fate stood Neptune, the petite goddess whose hair and eyes matched the color of her sea, and her dress made of pure waves and her voice laced with wisdom of a thousand ages.  
  
"Yes, Neptune I did not everyone though, just a few." Fate said her dark red eyes staring into the woman in front of her.   
  
"Would I be one of those?" Uranus, the tomboyish woman floated in, her eyes rivaling the sky's blue, and her short hair the sun's gold.  
  
"And I?" Mercury said as she flew in bringing a gust of wind, pushing Uranus back a bit. Touching the ground once again in her winged sandals, she smoothed her short toga dress and then her dark blue short hair that was pulled back with a strap of leather.  
  
"Yes, you two also. Now only two more-"  
  
"Right here Fate." Turning the group of goddess turned to Venus and Mars who appeared before them.  
  
Fate gave a small smile, "Welcome my friends. History now gets fun. A group of people are about to set out on a quest. They are the chosen ones, your own hands picked them. Each of you have at least one person on this quest who follows you. You are to protect them, as will I." Fate smiled, "They will learn, History is not a simple tale."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...THE PROLOGUES ARE DONE!!!....okay so I didn't get to the whole Lady Une thing in this one...but maybe I'll just make you figure it out for yourselves later on. Anyways here's the email once again, minakowinner04@hotmail.com as always reviews are loved and hugged! JA! -Minako Winner   
  
Noin- Venus  
Zechs-Mars  
Setsuna-Fate  
Michiru-Neptune  
Haruka-Uranus  
Hilde-Mercury 


	6. Part I- The Coming

A Simple Tale...  
Part I-  
  
Minako lead the fair-haired knight inside to her small house and ushered him to sit, while she pored him some ale. Setting it in front of him, she slipped in the seat across from him with a cup of herbal tea for herself. Taking a sip she watched him with lowered eyes.  
  
Quatre took a drink from the mug in front of him, setting it down he sighed and asked the question that waited at his lips. "How old are you?"  
  
Sipping her tea she answered in a uninterested tone "Twenty winters, this winter."   
  
Quatre choked on his ale and he quickly set the mug down. "Twenty?" He asked disbelief heavy in his voice.  
  
Setting her empty cup down Minako sighed, "Mi'Lord, if you have nothing to say to me, other then to know my age, I suggest you leave, number one, the snow is falling heavier and I do not have the time or will now to sit and chat."  
  
Quatre stood up, his sword swinging gently at his side. "Lady Aino, just because you are twenty, younger by three years then myself, and are known as the greatest mage in the known world, does not give to the right to dodge court responsibilities!"   
  
Minako stood and started towards her counter, "I know it does not, and what about Court, I'm not going to come with you if that's what you're here for, to bring me back I mean."  
  
Quatre watched her, "I am, but First I must ask you, have you ever heard of a witch by the name of Dorothy?"  
  
Minako dropped her cup.   
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Rei leaned forward in her saddle, sighing she thought of what the knight just told her. 'So the King is dieing...'  
  
"Lady Hino, I say we stop here for the night, we can make it to the castle by nightfall tomorrow, as long as we leave at sunrise." Trowa said slipping off his horse and pulling out a bedroll from a pack.  
  
Grumbling Rei slipped off her own horse, she reached into a pack and pulled out a long sleeved leather jacket and slipped it on, already could she tell the were heading north, and away from the forest, not just any forest, but HER forest and her home.  
  
Turning to look at him she saw he was starting a cooking fire and so she grabbed her bow and quiver off her mare and slipped into the trees to hunt for their dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ami finished stuffing the last of her books into a pack on her horse that Sir Chang had brought with him for her.  
  
"Woman hurry." Wufei said atop his stallion.  
  
"Alright she said pulling herself on the horse they started off in the early daylight in silence. After a while of quiet Ami reached into a pack to pull out a book, and sat reading as she sat on the horse, making Wufei roll his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Minako looked pale, very pale. "Please tell me you did not just say Dorothy." She said in an almost scared voice.  
  
Quatre looked up from the shattered cup to Minako's face, blinking he wondered what was so wrong. "Yes, yes I did."  
  
Minako's eyes quickly closed and she mumbled something under her breath and waved her hand towards the broken cup. Quickly, almost like it was natural, the pieces took flight and sent themselves to a fiery death among the flames in the hearth.  
  
Quatre watched in awe, "Did you just...make that fly?" He stared into the fire.  
  
"Of course I did." Minako still had her eyes closed and was now deadly calm. Opening her eyes, Quatre saw that her eyes had darken. "What about Dorothy?"  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Rei groaned as she felt the cold air blast her face. Opening an eye she saw Trowa slipping out the tent flap and allowing the freezing air to hit her and wake her up.  
  
Sitting up she reached for her pack and pulled out a warmer tunic then her leather sleeveless shirt and quickly switched it then pulled her leather jacket back on and pulled her tall boots on and finally she walked outside to see what was being made for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"WOMAN!" Wufei caught the blue hair girl before she fell off her horse. "Put you're damn book away, we are almost there."  
  
Ami looked up and blushed as Wufei set her down on the ground, and continued to lead the two horses into the tall gate where people started to stare at the odd couple walked towards the palace.  
  
"Lady Mizuno, we will be there soon, and from there you will meet with Prince Hiiro, and help him with plans for the journey." Wufei said walking into the stable yards and hand the reins to a yardman and give him instructions on where to have the packs put.  
  
"Sir Chang, I will be able to stay out of the courts view won't I?" Ami said closing her book and putting it into a pocket on her skirt.  
  
"Lady Mizuno, you will be presented to court before you leave with us. All of you will be." Wufei said not even looking at her.  
  
Ami paled and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Throwing the door to barn open with a burst of magical wind, Minako stomped into the barn and with a sharp whistle a large white mare with what seemed to have gold eyes and golden white mane kicked open the door that held her in the pen.  
  
Pulling a saddle off the wall Minako quickly saddled her horse and started to load a few packs she bought with her.  
  
"Lady Aino, would you care to explain?" Quatre said walking in and setting two more packs that she had shoved at him and told him to carry.  
  
"We are going to court. And we are going now." Minako finished with her packs and moved to grab Quatre's which held clothes and food, but Quatre grabbed them first and put them on his own horse that could carry more as it was larger.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't go to court." Quatre stated as he pulled off his freezing mail to replace the metal with another shirt then his cloak.  
  
"I changed my mind." Minako said sharply as she pulled her hair back into a thick braid, then pulling on a lesser cloak then her heavy one.  
  
"What made you?" Quatre asked mounting SandWind, and looking to see the snow subduing.  
  
Minako mounted her beauty and whispered out with bitter hate, "Dorothy." Gently kicking her mare they started out.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity smiled as a pair of dark blue eyes finally open to look up at her.  
  
"Hello, Lady Mizuno, do you feel well?" Serenity asked as Ami sat up in the bed she had been laid in.  
  
Ami slowly rubbed the back of her head and blinked looking around the room. "I feel well enough. Where am I?"  
  
"Your in you chamber, well your chamber until we leave, once the others return." Serenity said and started to stand. "Lord Chang brought you and your packs here, after you fainted. I'll call the servants to draw a bath for you, I'm sure after a day on a horse you will want one."  
  
"One moment, who are you?" Ami asked as Serenity slipped through the door, but it was too late for the blonde to hear the question, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Rei winched as they came to the first patches of snow on the ground. She hated the snow, that why she lived alone in the south forest. But also when they came to the snowy area they came to the first trouble since they left, thieves.  
  
The day before they reached the Palace they made camp in a cave, as it was snowing still. Rei sigh and went to see if there was anything left in this cold to hunt, she needed to do something, that was how she lived, never standing still. And when she came back, there were ten men standing in the caves mouth, inside she could see Trowa fighting with three more. Sneaking up a tree she pulled out an arrow and aimed for the back of a man in the opening. Pulling the string to her bow back she asked Mars to let her aim be true. Letting go of her arrow the man fell over dead in a second, staining the soft white snow a harsh blood red.  
  
Chaos broke out after that death, the twelve men looked around and a moment later another man fell dead due to one of Rei's arrows.   
  
Trowa smirked and quickly cut down two of the men he was fighting with his sword, then pulling out a hidden dagger and throwing it in a heart of the last.  
  
Another man went down an arrow in his heart. Then another with one in his throat. The six left looked around as three threw themselves at Trowa, fighting the knight with knives and pure strength only, as the other three ran to find the archer.   
  
Rei watched from the tree as two men walked towards her, arming her faithful bow with two arrows she aimed, know that if she missed they would find her. She could not allow that. Pulling the string back again she released the deadly arrows. "Damnit!" She cursed as she hit one man in the heart killing him, but only the right arm of the other.  
  
Jumping from her tree she landed on her feet as the thief stared at her.   
  
"Who are you!" He muttered pulling the arrow from his limp arm.  
  
Pulling out a knife from her sleeve the man jumped for her and she just barely dodged, her heavy cloak weighing her down. But she smiled. As he ran at her again she dodged once more, but as he passed her again she bashed him in the back of the head with her elbow before shoving her knife into his back, and killing him. Reaching down she yanked the knife out of the man, and whispered, "My name is Rei Hino, don't forget it."  
  
"REI! LOOK OUT!" Rei spun on her heels at hearing Trowa call, her hair spinning out in front of her and she watched as the last Thief slashed a piece of her midnight hair off.   
  
"Bad move." Rei said softly before she slammed her fist into his nose, breaking it and killing him with that move. She pulled her fist back as he fall towards her, catching him she pushed him off and threw the dead body to the ground before turning to Trowa.  
  
"You okay?" She asked Trowa as she walked back to the cave, walking around the dead bodies.  
  
"I'm fine, but look at your hand." He grabbed her right hand, the skin on her knuckles had cracked when she punched the last man.  
  
"It's fine. We can take care of it later, but for now, can we get as far away from here as possible?" She looked at him quickly, a cut here, a burse there, but he was fine.   
  
"Of course." And they moved to pack up camp again, and to ride through the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Aino, do you want to stop for the night?" Quatre ask as the rode on. They had been on the rode for a few hours now.  
  
"No. not if you don't mind." Minako said from atop her horse which Quatre had learned was named Beautiful.  
  
"No, I don't mind, I'd like to keep moving. Just the other few Ladies that I've traveled with have to stop about every hour, and I just thought..."  
  
"Well, Sir Winner, I travel often, I go to those sick and those who need help. I'm used to riding all night." Minako shifted on her horse and they rode on in silence.   
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Rei and Trowa arrived at the palace within half a day's hard riding. Entering the courtyard they were greeted by the Prince and Wufei.  
  
"Trowa! You're finally back." Hiiro said his tone cold.   
  
"Yes." He slid off his horse and offered a hand to Rei who waved it away with her bandaged hand and jumped down landing in the solid ground.  
  
"Barton. What happened to you two." Wufei said looking at the cut on Trowa cheek.  
  
"Oh, just a little run in with some thieves." Rei muttered shouldering her bow as the two looked at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Aino?" Quatre glanced at her, they had been riding for two days straight and Minako had been the one to refuse stopping, it would take about another day to get there, and Minako was getting tired but she wouldn't let them stop. Quatre was used to staying awake for days upon days in a row. "Come here."  
  
She moved her horse in line next to him, "Yes?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"You need sleep."  
  
"No I don't." She tried to stop another yawn.  
  
"Yes you do, and if you want to keep moving, come sit with me, so you can sleep, and not fall, and I'll lead Beautiful."  
  
She looked at him almost as if he was a ghost.  
  
Quatre sighed and tugged on her arm to pull her across the small gap and set her in front of him.   
  
"Hey!" she protested but gave in when Quatre opened his heavy blue cloak and pulled her in to keep warm.  
  
"Be careful with Beautiful..." She didn't finish as she already closed her eyes and sleep had called her.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was wrong, it only took half a day and Minako slept through that, and that where she was as they entered the busy courtyard, still happily asleep leaning against Quatre's chest in his warm cloak.  
  
"Quatre!" Quatre looked up to see Wufei, Hiiro, Trowa and a woman standing around as if they were waiting for them.  
  
"Would you know we were coming? I sent no message." Quatre said still on his horse.  
  
"We were here for Trowa and Lady Hino here, but I see you found Lady Aino." Hiiro said as he reached to pull Minako into his arms.  
  
"Yes," Quatre slid down off SandWind and took Minako from his prince. "We rode through the night twice, she seems very worried about something, and that something being Dorothy..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay...this one took longer, I know, but, hey, I have school but here you go...and just to let you know, I am REALLY proud of the fighting scene! And the email is minakowinner04@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not Sailor Moon, Nor Gundam Wing. 


	7. Part II- Court

A Simple Tale...  
Part II- Court  
  
  
Ami sighed, this was nice. Here she could forget the fact that in a few days, or sooner she would be presented to the royal court. Ami stopped reading for a moment to think, here she was in a large bathtub filled to the brim with hot water and sweetly smelling soap bubbles, and the only part of her seen was her head from the nose up, her glasses resting on her nose, and her arms which were holding a book slightly above the water.  
  
She sighed again, maybe if she fell asleep, when she woke up this would all be a dream. But did she really want it to be a dream? Sure she loved her time at home alone, being able to read and write papers, but didn't she herself say only a few weeks ago that something different would be nice? She sighed, either way, she had no choice now.   
  
Sighing once again she pulled herself from the warm water, she had a meeting with the Prince to go to.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre glanced down at the sleeping Minako, he was carrying her as they walked into the palace. "So we're all back?" he asked looking up and to Hiiro.  
  
"Yes, they we are, you with the sleeping Lady Aino, Lady Hino there, and Lady Mizuno is in her room. And so far we only have one problem."  
  
"What?" Trowa asked shifting a pack on his back.  
  
"Serenity wants to come."   
  
"What! Hiiro you're not thinking of letting her come with are you?" Quatre said shocked.  
  
"I don't wish her to, but you know we can't stop her."  
  
"True." Trowa muttered and as they walked towards the guest rooms.  
  
"What's true?" Minako quiet voice asked sleepily.  
  
Quatre gently helped Minako to her feet as The group turned to watch her, "Good Morning Lady Aino."  
  
Minako blinked quickly almost as if she was unaware of the prince and the other men, "Lord Winner why didn't you wake me?" She asked her hands slipping out of her cloak, her rings glittering in the soft light as she cracked her knuckles.   
  
"I thought you would like to sleep more, Lady Aino. This is Lord Barton and Lord Chang, and Lady Hino." Quatre said to her.  
  
"Lady Hino?" Glancing for the first time away from Quatre she shook her head. "Nice to see you again Rei."   
  
"You too." Rei muttered smirking.  
  
"You to know each other?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"Yes we do." The said at the same time, Rei smirking, and Minako sighing.  
  
"Lady Aino, I am Prince Hiiro Yuy. We have many things to talk about before we can leave." Hiiro said coldly before the talk could be turned away from the subject once more.  
  
Minako turned quickly to Hiiro, "We do not have time for talk your Highness. Dorothy must be stopped."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus sat staring at Fate, "This Dorothy that they speak of...the name is familiar...who does she serve?"  
  
Fate muttered something and stood, "This Dorothy used to serve you, Venus. But she changed, she sold herself to Pluto for Power, the dark god took her in and trained her, in the dark magic, she must be stopped. She's after more then just the King, She's after Lady Aino."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako sat quietly in her chambers, so what if she didn't tell the Prince the whole truth, how she knew Dorothy was her business. It wasn't that important, at least not to them, but it sure as hell was to her.   
  
Sighing Minako stood and paced the room, "Goddess, what is going on..." she muttered as there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Good day, Lady Aino." There standing in front of her was a small blue haired woman. "I'm here to show you to Prince Hiiro's study. I'm on my way there myself." She was quiet and almost shy like.  
  
"Oh! Yes, yes his Highness said he'd have Lady Mizuno show me." So this was the scholar, odd, she doesn't seem like the type to have her nose in a book.  
  
"Yes." She said and was quiet the rest of the way there.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus sat quietly by herself, staring into the ocean.  
  
"Oh...someone's getting worried." A small fairy flew up, her brown hair in two buns.  
  
"Go away Une." Venus said quietly not looking to her.  
  
"Oh 'Go away Une!', 'Get!', 'You're not wanted here!' That's all I hear from you gods and goddesses! You'd think fairies would get a little more respect!"  
  
"Not ones like you." Venus snapped at her.  
  
"Oh And I'm sure My sister gets respect! That little brown noser!" Une snapped out. "But dear Venus! Why be worried! You should be happy! So your most faithful servant is about to become unfaithful! So what! We at the same time get to have fun the a group of mortals lives!"  
  
"I'll kill you Une if you don't leave."   
  
"Ha! You know very well Fate said I'm to 'Help' in this 'Tale'. You can't touch me."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
A flash of silver and a clang of metal as Quatre and Trowa's swords connected in perfecting time to block the swings from both sides.  
  
"So..." Trowa started swinging his sword again dressed in leather now instead of his heavy armor. "How do you Think Lady Aino and Lady Hino know each other?"  
  
"Who knows!" Quatre exclaimed slashing at Trowa's arm. "Lady Aino herself confuses me!"   
  
Wufei snorted from the side where he was cleaning his sword. "Who cares how they know each other! They're all weak Women!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre both stopped moving at the same time and stared almost dumbfounded at Wufei.   
  
"They are not weak! At least Lady Aino isn't!" Quatre said quickly. "She controls the wind at her will!"   
  
"And Lady Hino is a better marksman then any of us." Trowa stated and swung at the oblivious Quatre, who still dodged and avoided the swing completely.   
  
"So."   
  
Quatre and Trowa glanced at each other and grinned before diving together on Wufei swords drawled high above their heads, swinging this way and that at the knight who fumbled to fight back.   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now at first I plan to lead us through the Oakley forest, heading east. This will kept us on a safe path and on an easy road-" Hiiro was saying as Minako stood, and slammed a fist into the table that she had been seated at.  
  
"No. That's just leading us away! You ARE looking for Dorothy correct?" Minako said cracking her knuckles and playing with a ring on her little finger.  
  
"Yes we are Lady Aino...but why do you think we're going in the wrong direction?" Hiiro said trying to tolerance her outbreak.   
  
"Because," Minako started as she slipped out from behind the table she was at, and walking forward to the map the prince was at. "I know for a fact Dorothy is here." She stiffly pointed to the map her rings and long fingernails flashing dangerously. Her finger was on the Melantha Mountains.  
  
"WHAT!" Ami squeaked out standing also. "How can she be there! No one lives there! It's freezing, that's how far north it is! And it's not even this kingdom! It's in Endymion's land! He won't allow us to enter! And look at all the ways we have to travel, every turn something bad. First there's the Taman woods, known for having spirits and Fae in it! Then the Toru river, or should I say sea, that is one on the widest rivers, hard to cross! And then we'd have to enter Endymion's land and go through many small towns, hoping that we're not seen! And lastly...The Kin Forest. The forest of the gods and goddesses! You must be crazy Lady Aino to think she'd be there!"  
  
"She's there." Was Minako's only reply.   
  
"How sure are you Lady?" Hiiro asked as he glanced at Serenity who looked quite scared after Lady Mizuno's speech.  
  
"I'd bet my life on it."  
  
"Well then..." Hiiro started. It's not too good to argue with a Mage, they always seem to be right, and Lay Aino was the best. "That's where we'll go."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako leaned against the wall in the back of the ballroom, This right now was the reason she moved back to the small house after Artemis died. He had told her, there's nothing there, only noise and things to distract you. And he was right, even now in his grave, but Artemis was always right. So after a month she went home. Closing her eyes she cracked her knuckles as the party went on around her.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei sat at a table dress nicely for once in a new pair of leather pants and a cloth red dress shirt, and over that a short unbuttoned leather vest. Looking up from her glass of wine she saw the Prince and Princess dancing together. 'A good luck ball- huh. Who needs it.' Rei thought to herself as her eyes wandered the room, catching the whole party that was going, each almost seeming to be hiding in a corner or crowd. Only did the royals stay in the open.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The music in the hall slowly rolled to a stop as Hiiro and Serenity stepped forward to the thrones, raising a hand, the Prince hushed the room.  
  
"Lords and Ladies, Welcome! Do forgive me that we couldn't have called you here for something...more...festive. But as we all know, the great King of ours is dying. And not of normal causes, but from witchcraft. The witch, Dorothy Catalonia is murdering our beloved king!"   
  
"And that is why I will lead a group of six to claim her death! I have called the best, the brightest, and fastest, the strongest, and wisest. They are here, the first three of the group are my own trusted knights: Sir Winner, Sir Barton and Sir Chang. Then we have three...Ladies who will be coming to fight with us..." Hiiro trailed off as most of the Lords in the crowd were screaming at him for choosing woman to bring.  
  
"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Calm! These Ladies will not fail!" Hiiro snapped cruelly hushing the crowd once again. "First I selected Lady Ami Mizuno, a Scholar, she knows maps and things about places some of us will ever know!" Hiiro said and waved his hand at Ami who curtsied in her blue gown from the back of the room.  
  
"And Lady Rei Hino! Aye! I took the Wood Woman from her wood for this!" Hiiro pointed Rei out as she bowed flicking her ebony ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
"And my last choice you will all see my reasoning for at once. The great lady mage, Lady Minako Aino..." Hiiro trailed off as his eyes searched for Minako, not finding her he said, "Lady Aino...Uh...Lady Aino?"   
  
"I'm right here." Minako muttered as she pulled herself from the shadows and stepped forward her golden colored dress flashing like her rings.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Now, Lords are my choices wise?"  
  
"Aye!" Most of them called, seeming to be quite pleased at a chance to even see the Lady mage, even if she was only nineteen.   
  
"Also our Fair Princess has chosen to come along, She will not be swayed to stay, as I have tried multiple times. So in our absents The Earl Of Jay, will watch over our people." Hiiro said motioning to the older, gray-haired man who was missing a hand. "We all know of his wisdom and that is why I chose him. Thank you for coming to wish us luck. We are leaving in the morning. We have a long journey. This will not be simple..."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...Sorry this took so long, but that what happens when your in school and doing VERY bad in math! Mina-chan had to bring her grade up! And had no time to sit and finish this chapter up! And I was planning on updating this now because next I'm outta town...and away from Ai-chan my computer! Poor Ai-chan will miss me!   
  
Anyways I PROMISE the next chapter of this will be much more...fun. I swear!   
  
Love- Mina-chan (aka the baka writing this)  
  
Oh and...YES the Earl of Jay is Dr. J.! (^_^)V b heheh! *gets smacked by Palace and Rei-chan * OW! What! I thought it was kawaii!   
  
Palace:...It wasn't you baka...  
  
Rei-chan: Well...maybe it was a little kawaii...  
  
Mina-chan: *sweatdrop * 


	8. Part III- The Beginning

AN: Okay before I start, GOMEN! I took a long needed break this summer, I was busy as hell half the time, I had school things to do this summer, can you believe that? And no not summer school, I make As and Bs thank you. I had a Yearbook staff class to go to. So sorry It took me so long, and then I volunteered out of the goodness of my heart (That IS unlocked by Rice *glares at Palace and Rei-chan*)   
  
So, I took a break to sit and chat/RP with Palace, and to dance in the streets as Rei-chan FINALLY got her long awaited Computer, And cry for an hour or two the day my Cable internet without, on 4th of July too! Ai-chan was feeling so alone by not getting to talk to Midori-chan that day...(For those who don't know, AKA anyone who doesn't talk to me on AIM, Ai-chan is my computer.) So to shut up here, I just finally got off my Lazy ass and am writing, Without being forced and yelled at by Palace! Oh, and this isn't the ONLY thing I wrote all summer, I have like 3 or 4 random stories on Ai-chan, but those are for Mine, Rei-chan, and Palace's eye's only!   
  
****Princessyuy****: That's not the only reason I choose Rei and Trowa together, and that's not even final. The only two couples that are final are Hiiro/Usagi (I have my reasons) and Minako/Quatre, if you wish to discuss this with me more, please feel free to email me at, minakowinner04@hotmail.com , or to IM me on AIM under the screen name MinakoWinner04.   
  
Disclaimer: I own none. Leave me be! Or I'll tell Koge you hit on his wife! (*smirks at Palace*)  
  
Oh! And the character of Tikvah belongs to my WONDERFUL, KIND, LOVING, and NON-violent Onee-chan, Palace! *prays * Onee-chan you love me too much to kill me, right? ......Right? *looks scared * I couldn't ask you about using her(because it's 1 AM as I wore that part!)! I'm sorry! But hey! You've used Dj and Ryan before in a story! Don't kill me!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Simple Tale...  
Part III- The Beginning  
  
  
Rei snorted as she heaved the pack on to her mare, turning she leaned back against Morning Star. Biting her tongue in her mouth to keep from complaining about the fact they were packing way too much, or at least in her opinion they were.   
  
"This is shit." She mumbled as tugged on her shirt uncomfortable in the heavy layers. Kicking at the dirt she glared at the new thick soled boots she was wearing, very uncomfortable compared to her old worn in leather ones.   
  
"Uncomfortable out of the forest, Rei?"  
  
looking up the archer's piercing violet glaze meet the enchanting sapphire of the mage.   
  
"What do you want Aino?" Rei said spitefully draping her arms back across her mare's bare back.  
  
Minako quickly noticed Rei was still upset after the years. Crossing her gloved hands across her midnight cloak she glared a little and snapped out in a hushed whisper, "You know it wasn't my fault, and you'd think that after these years you'd know how to grow up."   
  
"Not your fault!" Rei said loudly, before hushing her tone so only Minako could hear, "Me, your sister, and you. You were the selfish one. It was so your fault!" Rei hissed out, her lips tight.   
  
Minako inwardly winced, "Please Rei, this is not the best time to discuss this." Glancing at the stable hands loading horses here and there and the other members of the party starting to look at them.  
  
"Fine, what do you want Minako." Rei said after a few moments of a debated submission.   
  
"I've never seen any of them work, Rei. But I know what you can do, and it's clear they have no clue what they're doing when it comes to Dorothy. They are getting themselves into too much. Rei, you are the only one I can depend on during this trip, and no matter what you say you can't change that. I trust only what I know is a fact, and I only know what you, and you only, can do."  
  
Rei watched her for a moment before giving her a small nod, "I understand." Holding her hand she looked at Minako giving her a small nod.  
  
"Thank you Rei."   
  
"Whatever, this is only temporary. As soon as Dorothy's dead, I'm gone." And with that Rei climbed on Morning Star and started towards the knights as they too mounted.   
  
"I guess I should be happy I got that and not shot by her." Shaking her head Minako pulled her hood on and moved to Beautiful mounting also.  
  
"Ready?" Hiiro called mounting his chocolate Stallion after helping the princess mount her golden mare.  
  
"Of course your Highness." Ami said nodding, "Will you lead us out?"  
  
"I don't know the area..." Hiiro said as if cursing the fact he wasn't raised here.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Minako and I know the area we're going into very well, the two of us will lead if you want." Rei said cutting Minako before she said something wrong.  
  
"You do Lady Hino? Lady Aino?" Quatre asked moving his Stallion into ranks with Trowa.  
  
"Well then lead on ladies." Hiiro said glancing at Wufei giving him a warning glare not to say anything, they were all stressed enough and did not need to deal with his smart comments of weak women.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness." Minako said nodding and with a sharp kick to Beautiful she galloped out of the courtyard, Rei a few feet behind her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
They first half of the ride was in blissful silence, the only real talking being done between the prince, princess, and the knights. Ami had found a way to balance a book between the horn on her saddle and her horse's black neck.  
  
"Hiiro, love, when will we stop to eat? I'm tired of riding and I'm hungry!" Serenity hissed quietly as not to let others hear.   
  
Hiiro sighed. Yes he and the knights were trained to be able to go without a lunch, as he bet Lady Hino was, but Serenity, Lady Mizuno and Lady Aino would surely need to stop and eat soon. Nodding to his betrothed he kicked at his stallion forward and in line with Minako and Rei's mount's.  
  
"My Ladies, shouldn't we be stopping to eat soon? I'm sure you're both quite hungry as it must be at least an hour after midday, would you two know of a place sheltered from this wind that we could stop to eat in?" Hiiro said, not liking to be slowed down but he know his Usagi would get even more irritated if she didn't stop to eat.  
  
Minako glanced at Rei, and Rei looked at Minako.  
  
"There is..." Rei started.  
  
"Tik would kill us and you know it."   
  
"So, you know you want to talk to her anyway, after all there is the matter of Dor-"  
  
"Hush! Fine, we'll go there, but you may be the one for Tikvah to yell at." With that Minako smiled at Hiiro and then addressed him. "Your Highness we do know of a place to stop at about a half an hour away, it will seem...odd. And we ask is that the place is not talked about to the court. These people moved there for a quiet life, and we ask you respect it."  
  
Hiiro nodded, his face emotionless, but his mind ticking. What could the mage mean by odd, and who was this Tikvah, and by now he was really wondering how Lady Hino and Lady Aino knew each other.  
  
After a moment of being lost in his thoughts he nodded again and let his horse fall back to relay this information to his knights, Serenity, and Lady Mizuno.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
After the time Minako had said the eight came over a hill and upon a large group of willow trees, the group seem to be about as large as middle size village. After a moment Minako and Rei halted their mounts and nodded to the others to do so. Sliding down Minako and Rei looked at each other once again.  
  
"Good work women, we can go eat now." Pulling a pack of his horse Wufei started to go into the trees as to be in.  
  
"Wait!" Rei said quickly stepping in front of Rei before he could go into the trees.   
  
"What are you doing! Get out of my way you disrespectful woman!" Wufei roared, about to push her out of the way, by Minako actions quickly drawled his attention, "Are you insane!"   
  
Minako paid him no mind and finished pulling her cloak off, then silently pulled her skirts off, draping them over her mare. Kneeling a little she started to unlace her boots and pull them off, and continued to remover layers until she was left in only her thicker white chemise that went to her knees and her bodice.  
  
Quatre blinked at the girl, blushing and trying to keep his mouth closed, glancing at Rei he noticed she too now only stood in her leather leggings and her deep red loose shirt she had put on as a first layer. "My Ladies, really you can't go around like that!" He almost choked saying it.  
  
"Disgraceful!" Serenity snapped, turning her face away.  
  
"My Lords, My Highnesses, Lady Mizuno, I know we must look insane but trust us, and Lady Mizuno, Princess, you should strip down to my layer of clothing. Prince Hiiro, My Lords, you should to Rei's." Minako said not showing any embarrassment.   
  
The Knights seem to look at each other for a moment before Trowa started to do as Minako told.   
  
"Trowa are you insane too?!" Wufei roared again at him.  
  
"They know the area better, and I've seen Lady Hino fight. I trust them." He said quietly and finished so he was also barefoot and in only in his worn leather breeches and dark green cloth shirt.  
  
Quatre shrugged after a moment, he'd known Trowa most of his life, and never known him to be wrong, so he too started to undress, as did Hiiro after a moment and Lady Mizuno after a longer moment, blushing red and leaving her last skirt on also. And then finally grumbling Wufei gave in also.  
  
"Your Highness," Minako started looking at the princess, "You won't want to go in there with all that clothing on. At least take your cloak off."   
  
Serenity looked at the others and then at group of trees before removing her cloak and laying it across her mare, but removing nothing else.   
  
Nodding Minako and Rei quick tied their mares to a branch here or there, the others following their example.   
  
Nodding again to Rei, Minako slipped into the trees Rei following her a minute later.   
  
Quatre stared at the trees, then the others, no one was going to move, so he did going in after them, Trowa following.   
  
"Oh my gods and goddesses..." Quatre said in awe the moment after slipping it to the willows, completely stopping in his tracks causing Trowa to walk into him a moment later as he entered.   
  
Instead of more trees here they saw a hollow space and circling what seemed to be a small village was a long steamy river, smelling some what comforting and peaceful but, with a hint of something else. Next to everyone of the small but charming little houses was a garden of vegetables and flowers it seemed. The stone of the house's mossy green in places, and flowery vines growing here and there. In the middle of the houses was a town square where a few children played joyfully, some little girls dancing around an aged well. Even the air in this place seem serene, and all the people of the place seem to be dressed as Minako and Rei had them be.  
  
After a moment Lady Mizuno, the Prince and Princess, walked in, awed quickly after seeing the place. Grumbling Wufei walked in, looking down, and walked straight into Hiiro's back. Glancing up to apologize he almost fell over.   
  
"My dear god Mars!" He reached up rubbing his eyes roughly, then pulling his hands away and blinking taking it all in. "Is this place real?"  
  
"AUNT MINAKO!"   
  
Looking to the right at that, they saw Minako and Rei walking across the steaming river on a long wooden bridge, and the call had come from a young strawberry blonde boy, running toward Minako from the square.   
  
Laughing loudly Minako scooped the boy up into her arms spinning him around. "How's my favorite nephew?" Minako said to him, swinging the boy over her shoulder, before most of the children in the square broke up from their playing running in every dictions calling out for parents, aunts and uncles.  
  
Rei turned a little, "Come on, no one here will hurt you!" Motioning for them to come she continued walking with Minako and the little boy, who was now waving cheerfully to the new comers.  
  
"Welcome!" He called from his place over Minako's shoulder, "Are you friends of Aunt Minako and Lady Rei?" He asked as Rei poked him.  
  
"Hush Ryan."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" He said with a giggle toward Rei who couldn't help but smile now.  
  
Looking at the others Quatre took to lead again and started out, running a little to catch up to Minako and Rei, Trowa and Hiiro steps behind him, and Wufei and the women taking their time.  
  
After a moment men and women started to appear from houses, a small red head, Minako's size stepping in front of them all, her hair pulled into a loose braid, curls escaping. But her blue eyes were the same as Minako's enchanting ones.   
  
"Minako? Rei? Together?" The woman questioned quietly, her tone unbelieving.  
  
Minako dumped the little boy on the ground at the red head's feet. "I believe he belongs to you sister." 


	9. Part IV The Healer Girl

Yeah I know.... Another long break...Well you know, I'm human too, and I have things happening in my life...  
  
****IMPORTANT**** Okay Guys...I said it before, I'll say it again, MAKOTO AND DUO Will be in this! I swear on my Quatre Action Figure! (Rei-chan: *gasps, faints*) *moves papers around* Thank you that concludes this group of Author notes, Come again! *waves* ****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. That is all thank you.  
  
Also the character of Tikvah belongs solely to my Onee-chan, Palace, as do the little Ryan and Leona, Ryanne (even though that's not the normal spelling of it) Belongs to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Simple Tale... Part IV- The Healer Girl  
  
Rei smirked, crosses her arms at The Red head in front of her, "Yes Tikvah, we are together, amazing is it not?" Glances back at the other in the group as they gather quietly around them. "We have to be, we've-"  
  
"Called a truce." Minako said with a nod before another child ran hugging her leg fiercely.  
  
"Aunt Minako! You're back!" This time it was a little girl, with the same strawberry blonde hair as Ryan.  
  
"Leona! Be good, you Aunt is not the only one who's here. Minako, Rei?" Tikvah raised a stern questioning eyebrow at the fact of her home being invaded.  
  
Minako looked up from the little girl, "We're on a...a quest I would think it could be called..."  
  
"We're after Dorothy." Rei cut in quickly.  
  
Tikvah's eyes widened and she took a step back, to bang into a tall blonde man who caught her quickly, steadying her.  
  
"Thank you love..." Tikvah mutter as the others from the town started muttering and mumbling hushed about Dorothy.  
  
Quatre nudged Trowa quickly, "Do they all know her?" Trowa shrugged lightly, noting the tension in the town people at just the mention of Dorothy's name.  
  
Minako smiled quickly at Tikvah, "Sister," The word seem as if Minako was trying to calm Tikvah, "Her highness, Princess Serenity is with us, as is her betrothed, Prince Hiiro." As soon as Minako's words were spoke the adults of the audience hushed, and after a moment gave a forced and jerky bow, as the little boys seemed not to care but were more intrigued in swords at the knights' waists, while the little girls giggled and seemed pleased to have a real princess in their town.  
  
"We needed somewhere to eat at out of the cold wind." Rei added hastily, And Tikvah suddenly nodded, seeming relieved.  
  
"Of course, and you must stay the night, We all insist." The tall blonde man behind Tikvah nodded sharply after saying as the adults, as if on cue, all started to nod and agree.  
  
Tikvah turned quickly taking charge of the town before anyone could complain., "Duet!" A short brown haired woman stepped forward, "If you'll show Her highness and the other Lady to one of the guest houses, and "Thomas, if you'll show the men and His Highness to another." A blonde male grinned and nodded, motioning for them to come with him, as did Duet with the females. "Also, Shin, Aqua, Falcon, go bring in their horses! Jianna, Evan, Terry, Help them with the packs! Move it!" The younger ones took off over the bridge toward the outer edge of the willows. "Rei, Minako you two know where to stay-" Tikvah shook her head as she turned to talk to them, Rei had already disappeared off towards a house in the far part of the town, and Minako was kneeling on the ground talking to some of the other children who were all eager to show her what they had learned since the last time she visited.  
  
"Minako..." Tikvah walked to her and kneeled, "I too have a problem.there is a child..."  
  
Minako looked up, quickly waving a hand at the children who had gathered around her, "A child? You've just fine with children, I mean look at Leona and Ryan, both growing fine I must say, I am one proud aunt-"  
  
"Minako, she needs training."  
  
"She what? Haven't you worked with her? I mean Tikvah you could have gone with me to be trained more...but you were the one who didn't want to leave your beloved Ryanne." Minako chuckled and shifted to stand, watching her sister carefully.  
  
"I have tried, she much stronger at healing then I. I can teach her no more." Tikvah said, her blue eyes closing as she waved a hand in front of her face slowly, "I told her that next time the two of us spoke I would make sure you saw her, but currently I think Dorothy is more important."  
  
"Of course she is, you know what she's after correct?" Minako said  
  
"Yes, Dorothy is very.predictable." Tikvah said sighing, clasping her hands together and beginning to walk towards the river that circled the town.  
  
Minako stood, her chemise shifting with her movements, "Dorothy is not only predictable, but she's stupid, we always won against her."  
  
"I felt she's gotten stronger.and it's through a dark power." Tikvah said, her feet making light prints as the two circled the town.  
  
"Which, may I remind you is why He refused to train her, He saw it. And he would only take the two of us.and I accepted." Minako flicked her head back, her hair sticking to her neck, the warm air from the river water caused her body to be covered in a light, but comfortably warm sweat.  
  
"I know, I know, I was there." She waved her hand lightly and turned from the water, heading for a house, "Do you remember a small little child, dark straight hair, eyes like Rei's when you left?"  
  
Minako's forehead wrinkled in thought, "I think, a quiet thing? Clung to her father often?"  
  
"Yes. Her, she's the one, here" She walked to the front door, knocking, "It's Tikvah, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes." The voice was small and sheepish.  
  
Minako caught Tikvah's arm as she moved to open the door, "Age?"  
  
"She's 13 winters."  
  
"And stronger the you? You're a magnificent healer though!" Minako said her eyes widening.  
  
"I know." Tikvah said opening the door, her face smiling as she walked in, "Ah Minako, this is Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru, this is my sister Minako, she's to train you."  
  
Minako's eyes widened again, and she jerked Tikvah close to her, "I did not agree to that!" She hissed, her tone laced with magic, knowing Tikvah would be the only person to be able to hear her.  
  
Tikvah smiled, "You want my help with Dorothy? I do know what I've read in the fires.the same fires see glazes into." She replied, her smile cocky as she used the same spell.  
  
"You little." Minako replied, her voice clear to the confused little girl sitting before the two women.  
  
"Now, now, Minako let's not use words like those in front of you're new student." 


End file.
